Whirlwind Engagement
by kemistry23
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 25 year old playboy and CEO of a booming oil company, Annabeth Chase is a 24 year old genius architect with seemingly no time for anything but work. The two strangers find out that they are arranged to be married. But they don't exactly see eye to eye. It becomes clear that all bets are off when you are forced to work with your new found fiance. AU; T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Something Brewing

Annabeth Chase was quite content with her social labels. Often, she was called: workaholic, perfectionist, control freak, and occasionally, recluse. It wasn't that she intentionally shunned the company of people, she was just prone to get caught up in the most recent mathematical conundrums that often presented themselves at her job.

Annabeth was an architect at her mother's company, Athena Designs LLC. In fact, she was a manager of the architects that focused on metropolitan design. Surprisingly, she was the most qualified for the job, even at her young age of twenty four. She had graduated high school at sixteen and finished her architecture degree at twenty three, graduating top of her class at Yale.

She had quite a few close friends that she had met through various college activities. But, all of Annabeth's schooling hadn't made much time for a love life. Of course there was the occasional boyfriend, but at the end of the day, her career had always come first.

Currently, she was sitting in the back of a town car with her mother, talking to one of her friends, and secretary, Silena, on her cell, "No! I will not go out on another blind date. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"I know! I just want you to be happy!"

"Silena, I don't need a man to be happy! How about we compromise, I will get a pet fish."

"With the amount of time you spend at work, it will be neglected and die!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the car window, "Not if I keep it at the office."

Silena made an amused snort, "You do spend more time there than anywhere else."

They laughed together and then the town car rolled to a stop, "I have to go. I will call you later."

After she had hung up she glanced at her mother, Athena. To say that their relationship was strained was being generous. Until five years ago, Annabeth had heard from her mother once or twice a year at most, but as soon as she started majoring in architecture her mother glided smoothly into her life, pretending to have been there all along. They were awkward together but tonight her mother had asked for Annabeth to join her for dinner, which was definitely progress.

As they exited the car, she noticed the beautifully lit sign of the expensive restaurant they were going to eat at. Annabeth headed straight for the door but was stopped by her mother's strong hand on her upper arm. She purposefully pulled her to a nearby bench and demanded, "We need to talk."

Percy Jackson was a twenty five year old CEO of his father's deep sea oil company and one of the youngest people ever to be listed in the Forbes 400. As to be expected from such a young billionaire, he was considered a bit of a playboy. Never having a girlfriend for longer than a week.

Unfortunately, he really hated his constantly changing relationship status but, it wasn't intentional. He was a nice guy who only dated around so much because his work life was all consuming. Also, he had a knack for forgetting things that he wasn't particularly excited for, like dates with clingy girls or dinner with his father. Luckily, his mind hadn't let slip the appointment at a fancy downtown restaurant tonight.

As he entered the restaurant he looked past the maître d' to a four person table at which his father sat alone. As he sat down on the opposite side of the table, across from his father he was scolded, "Too afraid to sit next to your old man?"

"No I just figured that we could use the space that we have," he replied confused.

"Humor me." Percy was confused but complied with his father's wishes.

They sat quietly for a few moments. The silence was continually getting worse and Percy felt his father squirm until he relented, "So Perce, how is your mother?"

Percy was glad that their divorce wasn't one of those restraining order types and that they remained civil, "She is good. Mom and Paul just finished unpacking their new apartment."

"That's great," He replied absentmindedly, wringing his hands in his lap.

Percy knew that something was wrong. His father was the type to crack jokes if he was being held hostage, so if he was nervous Percy knew that there wasn't just a problem, but it was major.

Percy opened his mouth to ask about his father's strange behavior when he was cut off, "I have something to tell you and you won't be happy about it."

If there was a worse way to start a conversation, Percy didn't know it. He made a tight "go on" motion, steeling his nerves for the worst.

"You're engaged."


	2. Chapter 2:When Parents Attack

His jaw went slack and his mouth fell open, but he didn't have the strength to close it again.

He heard his own voice like he was someone else just listening in, "What are you talking about?" His shock was overwhelming him, until, the logical part of his brain started working. He laughed out loud, "That was a good one dad, you almost had me there."

"It wasn't a joke," he thought he heard him reply quietly.

"What was that?"

His father looked him in the eye, his face deadly serious and crestfallen, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Poseidon stopped, waiting for Percy to say something, anything. Instead, he just leaned back in his chair waiting for the explanation, praying that he could talk his father out of the ludicrous idea.

Poseidon realized that Percy wasn't going to say anything so he went on, "It was my fault. I have always been bad at managing money, so about 22 years ago I realized that my funds were completely gone and I needed help."

"So, what? You sold me to the highest bidder?" Percy asked outraged, his temper and his voice rising with each word.

"Shh! This is a crowded restaurant!" he hissed, looking apologetically to the other guests that were watching Percy carefully, as if he was going to start throwing chairs.

"That's why you invited me here? So you could use them to keep me from making a scene?" His arms waving wildly around at the people surrounding them.

Poseidon's defiant expression withered at this accusation, "No actually, you are going to meet your fiancé in about five minutes."

Annabeth sat next to her mother, "So what is it?"

Her mother took a deep breath, "You have always been very rational, so I need you to listen before you make any judgments. When you were very young, I was attempting to move my business from Greece to the United States, but the transition was," she paused clearing her throat in disgust, "More difficult than I expected." She hesitated for a moment, calculating her words carefully. "I went to Zeus, owner of the biggest law firm in the world, who is also my close friend. While I was bargaining with him my old enemy, Poseidon, came to meet with him. As you know he and I have had serious problems ever since I got the U.N. to close one of his offshore drilling sites because it was hurting the local Grecians economy. As soon as he entered, we immediately got into a shouting match and Zeus decided that enough was enough. He made a deal with us, he would help me start up my New York base by having me design the building for his new office as publicity, and he would loan Poseidon the money to get back on his feet if we would agree to end our feud. Of course we did, but he wanted a sure fire way to make that happen. In short, we had to sign a contract that told us we had to, at Zeus' convience, unite our two companies for us to get his help."

"Our company has absolutely nothing to do with theirs," Annabeth pointed out.

"I am aware, but the contract promised to do so, no matter how Zeus decided he wanted to join us."

"You didn't agree to that right? Because that would be stupid! Just letting him have free reign like that."

"I didn't have another choice, and I always considered him to be quite rational until well…"

"What?"

Athena turned her head to the street and watched several cars pass, refusing to look at Annabeth, "He finally cashed in his end of the bargain. You're getting married to Poseidon's spawn."

Annabeth tried to respond but her brain didn't seem to be connected to her mouth," You… but… how… That's not even legal! You can't force someone into a marriage, I am a legal adult, and I don't have to consent to this."

"Annabeth!" her mother proclaimed sharply, "If you back out, the contract has a clause that says we forfeit the company to Zeus."

"That can't be legal! We should sue!"

Athena laughed humorlessly, "Sue the most powerful _Law Firm_ in the world? I don't think so. You just have to do this."

Realization dawned on Annabeth. There was a reason that her mother had come back into her life, it wasn't because she was following in her mother's footsteps to become and architect or that she wanted to get to know Annabeth. No! It was because she was a pawn in her mother's game. A way to save the company and nothing more.

Annabeth had to make sure that her hypothesis was correct, "How long have you known?"

"So you agree to do it?"

"How long have you known?" she repeated her voice low, in a dangerous growl.

"Five years."

So it was true, her whole relationship with her mother had been a sham. A way to make Annabeth trust her so that she would go along with this crazy plan. She was about to refuse and catch a cab back to her apartment, when she thought of what allowing the company to switch hands would do. Her mother was uptight and cold, but her workers adored her because she treated them with respect and gave them the best benefits she could offer. How could she be selfish and allow them to pay the price?

Weighing her decisions carefully, Annabeth told her mother, "I am reserving my right to back out, but I will meet my alleged "fiancé" before I make my final decision. Agreed?"

"I think that is fair."

"Now can we go enjoy this dinner and not talk about any of this until we set up a time to meet with him?" Annabeth basically begged. She wanted just a few more hours to be normal before her life could change forever. Her mother returned back to her normal, masked self, raising one eyebrow.

"It is far too late for that; he is already in the restaurant waiting for us."


	3. Chapter 3:First Impressions

**I guess I should start by saying something about Rick Riordan owning all the characters. Also, thanks for the encouraging comments, I intend to keep going.**

** Chapter 3: First Impressions**

Percy was too shocked to say anything for a moment. He couldn't believe that his father was making him get married. Forced to be with someone that he didn't even know. Without being prompted, his dad told him the full story and Percy just listened, afraid that if he opened his mouth, his yelling would resume. He was so frustrated and disgusted.

"So you agree to do this?" Poseidon had the audacity to ask.

Percy was about to explode! Who did he think he was? As he opened his mouth to tell his father HECK NO, a waitress walked up to them. Her nametag read Katie and she looked a Percy shyly, like she was scared that he would yell at her, "Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes," he confirmed. He wanted to put her at ease so he tried to smile, but was pretty sure it was more of a grimace.

"There is a phone call for you in the back. Someone named Beckendorf. He said it was urgent," she finished apologetically.

"We will finish this when I get back," he growled at his father. Then he followed Katie to the phone.

* * *

Annabeth watched in outrage as her mother turned her back and marched into the restaurant. Knowing that she had no other choice, she followed her in, hands clenched in fists at her side. All she could think about was how much she hated Athena. It was bad enough that she hadn't been in Annabeth's life until she was in college, but to find out that the only reason she had finally shown up was to marry her off…

Thoughts swirled through her head, each more angry and violent then the last. By the time they reached the Maître d', she had gone through about seventy different ways to kill her mother and Zeus. None of them were humane.

As they walked to find their table Annabeth's eyes searched for someone remotely her age but saw no one. "Maybe I have to get married to an old man!" she thought in panic.

Her mother grabbed her arm lightly, but firmly making it clear she was in control, "Stand up straight, do not show them that you are upset, and whatever you do, they should know that you are a brilliant young woman with a bright future ahead of you." Athena locked her grey eyes with Annabeth's matching ones, "Because you are brilliant and beautiful, and I am proud to call you my daughter."

Despite her better judgment, Annabeth's heart swelled until she remembered that she was being used. They approached a table with a single man. He was older, about 50 if she were to guess, very tan with age lines around his mouth that led her to believe that he laughed a lot. He stood up as they approached, "Athena, a pleasure as always." He held his hand out for her to shake but she only offered a stiff nod in return. Instead of looking upset about it, he just turned his attention to Annabeth his eyes twinkling in amusement, "You must be Annabeth, I'm Poseidon."

Annabeth saw no reason to dislike the man. Sure, he was her mother's enemy who didn't care that he was ruining the Grecians' lives by drilling oil, but he might be her future father in law and she saw no reason to burn that bridge yet. Plus, he seemed nice to her. "Yes, that would be me," she replied reaching out to take shake his hand.

The small, awkward party sat down, "My son Percy should be back soon, he had a work call. Somehow they always find out where he is, even when his cell is off." Annabeth recognized his feeble attempt at a joke so she laughed mechanically, still processing what had happened in less than a half an hour. As opposed to this marriage as she was, a small part of her brain noticed Poseidon's pleasant looks and assumed that he must have been very handsome when he was younger. This led her to hope that his son had inherited some of it.

She mentally slapped herself for allowing her brain to think like that. This was business, that's it. Even if he looked like Ryan Gosling, she refused to be okay with this marriage.

* * *

Percy was fed up with his job when he hung up the phone. His lead engineer, Beckendorf, had just called to say that there had been massive damage done to the newest oil rig that they had set up in the Atlantic as well as the 20th floor of their office building, where one of the bathrooms flooded. He did not think that his night could get any worse. And he was wrong.

Wallowing in self-pity, he trudged back to the table. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that two more people had joined his father. He wondered who they could be when it hit him, Annabeth Chase the girl who was supposed to be his new fiancé and her mother.

Percy's heart skipped a beat when he truly looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful with long, blond hair, curled perfectly, framing her face. He watched her laugh at a joke his father was telling and he felt his own face curl up into a smile. "This might not be bad," he thought.

His confidant swagger came back as he approached the table. He put on his best charming smile, "Sorry, I had to take care of something big. I guess a CEO's work is never done."

Annabeth looked at him for the first time and he saw that she had the most amazing eyes. They were grey, almost silver with a hint of light blue streaks going through them. But, her smile dropped almost immediately and she glared at him.

It startled him how much fear she could invoke in him. He fought the urge to step out of punching range. "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson," he tried, hoping that her anger would albeit.

"Annabeth Chase." She turned away, giving her mother a look. "This is going to be a long night," he thought bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4: Reluctance

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 4: Reluctance**

* * *

The dinner was excruciating for Percy. Everything he said earned a glare from Annabeth: took a bite of his steak, glare, moved, glare, talked, glare. The one time she did laugh was when Percy managed to inhale his soup, throwing himself into a coughing fit. The longer the night went on, the more he came to hate her.

Posiedon turned to him, "Percy here is the CEO of my company. He takes care of things on the home front while I work with other companies securing trade and making deals."

Percy hated when his dad talked about his position. Not only did he think that there were mounds of people more qualified than him, but he didn't really love his job. "Yes sir, I do my best."

This elected a look from Annabeth that suggested that he was the most disgusting scum to have ever have been graced with her presence. "Man, she's a princess!" he thought angrily, his face hot with anger.

He honestly didn't think that anything could make his night worse, but Percy forgot that he had the worst luck. He couldn't count the times that his day had gone from bad, to terrible, to horrific. Today happened to be one of those days.

"Athena, can I talk to you for a moment?" Poseidon asked politely. She looked like she would rather have her eyes gorged out by spoons but she agreed anyway. The two got up to talk away from prying ears.

Percy shot his father a look that clearly said, "Don't leave me with this nutcase! She'll kill me," but his father just gave him a stern "play nice" look and stalked after Athena.

* * *

Annabeth was so frustrated with this man! First he sauntered into the room like he owned the place, then he had the audacity to try to make her feel inferior by throwing his important job in her face.

Sure he was good looking, and if they had met under any other circumstances, she would have been inclined to get to know him better, but Annabeth knew that he had to be a jerk. His black slightly mussed hair, gorgeous green eyes, and his cut little smirk hid a cocky rich boy. And she was going to be forced to marry him.

The dinner had been bad. He and his father consistently turned the conversation back to Percy and his accomplishments. But it got worse. Oh, how became excruciating.

Their parents had decided to have a private chat and left the two of them at the table. "Please just ignore me, just stay quiet and wait for them to come back!" Annabeth kept chanting in her head. Apparently mind reading wasn't one of Percy's many glorified skills because he struggled to find conversation.

"I take it that you were just as blindsided as I was?" He asked dryly.

"No! I heard about this a long time ago and I have been so excited ever since!" She replied starkly.

"No need to be sarcastic!"

"I was just told I'm getting married and you want to tell me that I should be thrilled?"

"No, I simply stated that you didn't need to be sarcastic."

"Well, I think that sarcasm is better than yelling at people, seaweed brain."

Percy opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, unsure of what to say back to that. He finally decided, "Okay, wise girl, whatever you say."

She stared at him unbelievingly, "Wise girl? What kind of an insult is that?"

"What the heck does seaweed brain have to do with anything?" He shot back.

"As you have mentioned, multiple times, you are a CEO of an ocean drilling company. I figured that all that time spent at drilling sites, your brain was slowly replaced with kelp." Annabeth watched with some satisfaction as his face darkened in a blush.

They were interrupted by the return of their parents. "We have some news," Athena announced as she sat back down.

"Percy, we have talked for a long time about renovating the office building: revamping the top floor and lobby and now we have to hire a contractor to fix the water damage that just happened," Poseidon added.

Athena took the conversation back over, "Because of your new engagement, we think that this would be a good opportunity to get to know each other. Annabeth will be the architect in charge."

The table was quiet for a moment while they digested the new information. Then at once Annabeth and Percy simultaneously burst out talking.

"I don't want her at my office everyday! I wanted to work with a designer that would actually do what I want, not just decide that she knows best!"

"I haven't agreed to the engagement, I said I would come to this meeting and then decide after. What are you playing at?"

"QUIET!" Poseidon shouted. Both of them stopped abruptly.

Athena decided to address Annabeth first, "My dear, you know the consequences; I know that you understand what is at stake. Are you willing to cost heartache to that many people because you won't sacrifice?"

Even though she didn't want to play the martyr, she knew that she had to. "Okay, I will if he agrees," she said solemnly.

Content with Annabeth's answer, she moved on to Percy,"I know that you think that Annabeth won't do what you wish, she is a strong personality, but you need to understand how lucky you are. I don't allow her to do work normally because she is in such high demand, even after only a year in the work place. She usually is only allowed to manage the projects. I am offering you one of the best architects in the United States." Percy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, I am good, you just didn't know because you only talked about yourself," Annabeth thought proudly.

"So do you agree, son?" Poseidon asked hesitantly. Almost as if he was diffusing a bomb.

He nodded and grinned at Annabeth, returning back to his cocky self, "I guess we can manage. I will see you on Monday."

Percy stood up, winked at Annabeth, and waltzed out of the restaurant, leaving her fuming.


	5. Chapter 5: D-day

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 5: D-day**

* * *

Monday morning came all too soon for Annabeth. Her alarm rang promptly at 5:23, allowing her just enough time to get dressed for her early morning run by 5:30. It wasn't that Annabeth enjoyed running, nor was she a morning person, she just made a point to do three things a day that she hated but were good for her. It was empowering to know that she was mentally strong enough.

As her feet pounded on the pavement of Central Park, her thoughts maliciously turned towards her impending day with Percy. Annabeth was less than thrilled, but on the bright side, she wouldn't have to run in the mornings anymore because dealing with Percy would account for all three of her daily "improvements". She knew that her patience would be tested frequently.

After she had run two and a half miles she circled back to her apartment, pausing to use her cell to call Thalia and wake her up before jumping into the shower.

Fashion was never Annabeth's thing, but whenever she went to work she made a point to look professional. Today she wore a white blouse, light grey cardigan, and a black pencil skirt, allowing her curly hair to curl naturally, that ended up looking like she spent major amounts of time on it. After she was dressed she proceeded to put on light make up and touch up just a few curls to make them look presentable.

By the time she sat down to eat breakfast it was 6:45. Breakfast was not complete without a little reading material and though her friends thought it was archaic, she read the newspaper that she had delivered to her house every day. When she had finished the sports section Thalia stumbled in, half asleep.

Thalia Grace, Annabeth's best friend and complete opposite. Annabeth sported the prep look while her friend leaned more towards Goth, her jet black hair short and spiked as well as her tendency to wear black.

"You need to add a belt over the cardigan," she mumbled almost incoherently as she sat next to the blond.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Why? It isn't a photo shoot, it's a job."

It was a common argument between the friends, Thalia refused to dress or act girly but insisted Annabeth should. But instead of fighting back too hard Annabeth wandered into her room, snagged a wide embellished belt and three inch heels, and made her way back to her chair.

"Why the shoes?" Thalia asked baffled. The only reason Annabeth had them was because her friend bought them for her, "I thought you said that high heels were impractical and uneccesary."

Annabeth scoffed, "Well they are necessary today."

Thalia shot her a questioning look before wandering into the bathroom. She may not have understood but when she had returned to her room, Annabeth had decided that she would not allow Percy's 6' 3" height intimidate her, so she raised herself three inches to be just less than one inch shorter. Her calculations figured that if she could look him straight in the eye, he would be less likely to consider her inferior.

When Thalia returned she seemed to have a resolve to get Annabeth to tell her what this sudden change was about. "You have to tell me you know, it is in the best friend rule book."

"There is no such thing Thals," Annabeth laughed.

She tried a different approach, "Please? I want to know and be involved in your life! Please?"

Without flat out telling her that she was engaged yet, she was still getting used to that herself, she vented angrily to her friend, "I get to go work with your cousin today."

"Nico? I understand why you are so upset."

"No not Nico, he is a little weird, but he isn't that bad."

"You didn't grow up with him," Thalia snickered. "So if it isn't Nico, and you already know Bianca, it must be Percy. Why are you mad about that? He's great!"

Annabeth stared open mouthed at her friend. They couldn't be talking about the same person, it wasn't possible. She was about to say so when her phone rang, the caller ID informing her that it was her mother.

Making a face at Thalia, "I have to take this. I'm headed to work stay out of trouble!"

She answered the phone as she snagged her purse. From behind her she heard, "Love you, Annie!"

Annabeth cringed at the ridiculous nickname as she headed out the door, each step moving her towards her doom. Percy.

* * *

The office was bustling with activity when Percy entered that morning. As he walked through the lobby he greeted the other workers, all of them smiling brightly in return. He got in the elevator that took him to the top floor where his office was located.

He held his phone in his hand tapping nervously against the screen. Today the she demon that was his fiancé was coming. He feared that Annabeth was just going to take over, not only the architecture work but his position as CEO as well. Knowing full well that it was impossible for her to sweep in and push him out of his place, he still worried because if anyone could do it, Annabeth could.

He entered his office and looked out the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Brooklyn Bridge. Percy went over his to do list mentally until his assistant, Katie Gardiner, came in.

"Your father sends his best wishes for today's meeting and says to show her that charm that you inherited from him," she told him rolling her eyes at his father's pride.

Percy sighed upset, "Thanks, Katie." He walked over to his desk and sat down beginning to look through the emails that he had received over the weekend. As he opened the first one, he realized that Katie was staring at him expectantly and patiently so he asked, "Anything else?"

Smirking at him she replied, "Oh, nothing big, just the fact that your FIANCE is outside waiting for your meeting!"

He winced, "Who told you?"

"Your father, who else? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you were dating anybody! You usually have me send flowers and chocolate. This time, nothing!"

Percy snorted, "Yes well, I didn't know that I was engaged until Saturday either."

"I noticed that she wasn't wearing a ring. You always buy the ring before! You should have come to me for advice about the proposal!" she complained.

"Well that's because I didn't ask," he deadpanned, "It was arranged by my dear old father."

Katie's jaw dropped to the floor, "What? That is barbaric!"

"Tell me about it. Listen, you have to keep this a secret, no one can know that we are engaged, let alone that it isn't our choice."

"I can promise the second part but…" she trailed off.

Percy bristled, "What?"

"Your father sent out a mass email, so I would get the ring fast."

He groaned, silently cursing his father. Percy wasn't even sure that they would make it out of the engagement stage without killing each other. "Well that's nice to know."

She laughed good naturedly, "I think so too! You better not keep her waiting."

Agreeing, he moved passed her towards the door when she called to him, "Hey Mr. Jackson, at least she is gorgeous!"

"For an assistant, you are sure nosy. But, yes, she is beautiful."

He turned back and walked out to where she leaned against Katie's desk, sketching things in her notepad.

"Hello, Annabeth!"

She lifted her gaze to meet his sneering, "Seaweed brain."


	6. Chapter 6: Working Together?

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 6: Working together?**

* * *

It was not surprising to Percy that Annabeth was already sketching in her notebook, but he was surprised when he went to glance at the page she quickly slammed it shut. He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, "I thought that we were supposed to work together on this, it is my office."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I don't even know the space I am working on or what you want, how could I be designing already?"

Percy was impressed that she was willing to even consider his ideas and it must have shown on his face because she snorted, "I am not a complete control freak you know. This is your office even if the renovations will have my name on them."

He didn't say anything back because he was too busy staring into her eyes. There still was a trace of her annoyance with him but they were shinning with amusement. They were an incredible grey color with hints of blue streaks he knew that he should stop staring but he couldn't.

The problem came when she noticed that he was mesmerized, the amusement vanished from them quickly replaced with disgust. She snapped her focus to her notebook.

Annabeth flipped through the pages careful to keep the pictures shielded from his view until she found a blank page and Percy glanced to his office door where Katie stood, struggling to hold in her laughter. He stuck his tongue out at her and turned to Annabeth, "Shall we go into my office?"

"No, I am content leaning on your secretary's desk," she retorted. She stood up straight for the first time and he realized how closed to his own height she was. Annabeth raised her eyes at him challenging him to say something. When he didn't she walked around him and strutted passed Katie and into the office.

He inhaled sharply, struggling with his temper as he followed her. Percy heard, "Mr. Jackson, you have finally met your match."

Percy chose to ignore her.

* * *

Annabeth strolled into Percy's office quite pleased with herself. It was clear that she had surprised Percy in more ways than one. She was quietly gloating to herself until she got a clear view of his office. The entire far wall was windows with a beautiful view that left her breathless.

The room was big enough for a sitting area with two couches and two chairs as well as a rather large oak desk, the walls that weren't covered in glass were wood paneled in a deep mahogany that contrasted the sheik modern furniture. If there was a reason to remodel it, Annabeth couldn't spot it.

A throat cleared behind her and she whirled around to face Percy. The smirk on his face made it evident that he had seen how impressed she was. "See something you like, Wise Girl?"

"Not in my current line of vision, no," she replied softly, making it clear that she was talking about him.

Instead of being put off Percy's smirk grew, "For now."

Annabeth was irked by this man, so much that she almost didn't care what happened to the innocent people that could be forced out of work.

Trying to keep her annoyance from showing she sat on one of the couches and began sketching the dimensions of the room. He sat next to her, uncomfortably close. So close that she could smell his cologne. Annabeth upset by the fact that his scent was so overwhelming to her scenes that she was getting distracted by her loudly beating heart.

"What do you want done with the room?" she forced herself to say.

"I need more storage space for files…"

"Buy a filing cabinet."

He ignored her, "And I want it so that the middle is sunken in so that you have go down to get into the sitting area…"

"Cause that is money well spent."

"And I want more windows on the other wall over there…"

"You don't have enough windows?"

"And I want to give Katie more of an office…"

"Hey a reasonable request, that's a good start."

He was about to continue when she interrupted, demanding his attention, "Before you keep going with your obscene list, we need to clear a price point because these demands are going to cost a pretty penny."

When he told her the price for the office renovations her eyes bugged out of her head, "That is just for your office? What about the lobby and the damaged floor?"

"Calm down, sweetheart," he cooed, knowing that he shouldn't try to upset her but relishing in the fact that he was doing such a good job, "My office is coming mostly out of my own pocket, omitting of course my early Christmas bonus I am adding in."

Annabeth tried to be angry at the pet name, but the fact that he wasn't using company funds impressed her. Instead of commenting on his price, she started grilling him with questions about the design, her hand flying across the page as she drew the rough draft.

After a quiet spell of concentration Annabeth heard Percy chuckle. "What?" she demanded.

"You furrow your eyebrows and bit your lip when you're really concentrated, it's cute."

If looks could kill, Percy would be dead. He shook his head laughing and raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, you won't let me see what you're working on, what else am I supposed to watch?"

Annabeth tried to fight it but smiled at him. He did have a point. "What? You don't have work you should be doing? What do you do here all day?" she teased.

He scrunched his nose at her, "I do plenty, thank you very much. I was being considerate by not leaving you by yourself."

She scoffed playfully, "You think I can't handle myself?"

"I know you could, I just don't know how my staff would fare," he joked back bumping her shoulder.

As soon as his arm touched hers, Annabeth snapped back to reality. "You can't be buddy buddy with him!" she scolded herself mentally. This was an arranged marriage, a business deal, they couldn't be friends.

She snapped back into professional mode, showing him what she had so far. After she had walked him through each of the changes she glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up, "I am headed back to my office to work out some more of the details. When would you like to meet again?"

Percy looked baffled by her sudden change in demeanor, but managed to say, "Tomorrow, same time?"

Annabeth nodded curtly. Spinning on her heel, she marched out, leaving a very confused Percy behind.


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm

**Rick Riordan owns everything. Thanks for the positive comments everyone and yes Tagabasa, I am crazy to upload this fast. Unfortunately, writing 750 words every day is an English assignment so, why not?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Calm Before the Storm**

_The next day…_

If you stood outside of Mr. Percy Jackson, CEO's office you would probably be alarmed by the loud banging noises that could be heard from within. The source of which could be seen hitting his head on his desk.

Percy had arrived early that day so that he could mentally prepare himself for the ever changing moods of Annabeth Chase. After she left the previous day, he had spent the good portion of an hour trying to figure out what he had done wrong. No, it was more about why she was so bi-polar.

He kept glancing nervously at the clock waiting for her so that he could share some upsetting news. Through his assistant he had found out that everyone in the office knew about the engagement, but he hadn't thought that anyone would actually care. That changed after an incident during his lunch break. Percy had been returning to his office when six people had stopped to congratulate him. Annabeth would need a ring to keep up the charade of the "happy couple" but he didn't feel like he knew her well enough to pick one out, or if she wanted to buy her own. Well, he knew that she didn't _want_ to buy her own, but he wasn't sure what her feelings were about _him_ buying her one.

Contemplating heavily, he was absorbed in his thoughts until a sharp knock at the door made him jerk violently in surprise, knocking most of the papers in front of him to the floor.

"Yes?" he asked after groaning and picking up the scattered documents.

Percy heard the doorknob twist and expected to see his assistant announcing Annabeth's presence. Instead, familiar blond curls peeked inside.

"Annabeth?" he asked startled.

She gave him what looked like a forced apologetic smile, "Your assistant, Katie? Right? She wasn't at her desk so I invited myself in, if that's okay?"

"Yes, Katie," he confirmed not really caring where she was although he knew that as her boss he should. His main concern was the fact that Annabeth was trying to be nice to him! "It's fine, feel free to come and go as you please. What's mine is soon going to be yours right?"

After the words were out of his mouth, he cursed himself for trying to tease her about their marriage, clearly it was too soon. Annabeth, who had been walking towards him, tensed for a moment, but just as quickly she seemed to collect herself by taking a deep breath and attempting a smile.

If Percy thought that he had been confused by her mood swings before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now!

While he stared at her dumbfounded, she pointedly looked at anything but him, her gaze finally coming to rest on college diploma.

"Degree of Business from New York University, not too shabby, Seaweed Brain. Did you always want to go into business?"

Grateful for a subject that he had developed a script for over the years, he emotionlessly answered, "Considering who my father is, it seemed like the right choice."

Annabeth turned her focus back to him, cocking her head slightly, and her grey eyes darkening intensely. Immediately Percy knew that she was going to call his bluff, very few people were blunt enough, or smart enough, to figure it out. "That's your father's decision, what did you actually want to be if he didn't encourage you in this direction?"

"Encourage? More like demand."

"Why did you let him demand?"

"Well, if you take a gander at our current predicament," he started indicating their engagement, "I would say that your mother has just as much power over you as my father has over me."

Percy knew that she noticed how he had deflected the "dream job" question, but was tactful enough to follow his lead, "You can be certain that this is the last favor I ever do for my mother."

He didn't know why, but when she said that the only reason was for her mother, he felt a pang in his chest, but he quickly dismissed it as heart burn.

* * *

It had been an exciting day for Annabeth already. She had slept in, something she never done before, her best friend Thalia, with help from Silena who had cornered her demanding to know details and offering advice, had convinced her to give Percy a chance, and when she had tried to get along with Percy, she'd found that it wasn't too hard. Well, it hadn't been too hard until he brought up the fact that they were engaged. It still infuriated her that she had barely any choice in the matter and she had come close to freaking out at him for it, but she calmed herself by taking a deep breath. She knew it wasn't his fault, he was just as much of a victim as she was, he was just conveniently located for her to take out her frustrations on.

Moving on to a safer topic, Annabeth pulled her sketch book out of her bag and was about to open it when a hand rested gently on top. "We need to talk," he murmured. There are sentences that are always followed by bad news, this was one of them.

Her mind started running through the worst case scenarios, but the one it kept coming back to was that he was breaking off the engagement. For some reason, this panicked her. She pushed the feeling off onto concern for her mother's employees.

As soon as she sat in one of the chairs, she looked expectantly at him and he moved to sit on the couch next to her.

"I have some news that I don't think you'll like. So I am just going to get it out."

Percy proceeded to tell her about the office knowing and the different options for rings. After he had finished, she could see him holding his breath waiting for her reaction.

Throwing her head back, she laughed out loud. Clearly relieved, Percy joined in too.

When her laughter had subsided enough to speak she forced out, "That's why when people saw me walking to your office today they started whispering. I thought that there was something on my face!"

Percy grinned at her and she continued, "I knew that everyone would know eventually, and I don't really care about the ring. We could try talking to our parents and see what they suggest."

"Crazy idea," he responded, smiling but looking anxious, "What if I act like a real man and just buy you one."

Annabeth's knee jerk reaction was to say no, but after remembering that she wanted their marriage to be as amicable as possible, she was careful to responded, "I don't want to make you do that!"

Percy grinned triumphantly, "That settles it, I'm buying it for you. But you need to go with me to pick it out, because I have no idea what to look for in a ring."

Most of her doubts about this marriage ebbed away after he said this. Sure, she still wanted to marry for love, but if she couldn't have that, a guy like Percy would be the next best thing.


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected Closeness

**Rick Riordan owns everything**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Closeness**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were returning to actual work after their engagement ring discussion and Percy could finally breathe easy again. So far they had gotten through their greeting, a job conversation, and an awkward discussion, all without killing each other! It must have been some kind of record for them.

Although some smiles from Annabeth felt forced for the first little while, she started to loosen up. Percy realized that she was very entertaining to be around. Always joking and making fun of both herself and him. It was a miracle that Percy experienced, and he assumed that it would never happen again, he was enjoying work and being productive.

Very early on in the day, Percy learned that under no circumstances was he ever to touch her notebook or he would be inflicted with severe amounts of pain. But, he still had to tease her by "trying" to write in it.

"I think you missed a detail," he said, panicking her and drawing her attention elsewhere so he could slip a pen into his palm.

Annabeth gazed over her sketch intently, studying each section before turning back to him, "No, I didn't!"

"You did too!" he exclaimed trying to hold back his laughter at her incredulous face, "I told you I wanted more carvings built into the panels."

Annabeth eyed him warily, "That was never a request."

"It was, I wanted it like this, see?" he asked as he swiftly hovered the pen over the paper.

She made a strangled noise as she pushed his hand away, "You little punk! That wasn't a request! Don't ruin my sketch or I will have to redraw the whole thing!"

Percy had counted on her perfectionist nature requiring her to make every millimeter of the paper perfect for his plan of attack to work. Teasingly he made a slashing motion with the pen, "But it would look better like this!"

"STOP!" she yelled, thinking that he had written on it. When she realized that it was a joke, she glared at him playfully, "You jerk! Your pen privileges are revoked!"

Annabeth reached for the pen and Percy hid it behind his back and pouted, "But Annabeth! I didn't really do anything!"

She failed at trying to hide her smile when he started whining, but while he felt triumphant that he had elected that adorable grin, he was distracted and she snatched the pen from his hand.

"HA! I win," she gloated until Percy tried to steal it back. The next moment they were both laughing and dodging back and forth as the pen switched hands, neither willing to give up.

After about five minutes Annabeth had gained possession of the pen but was trapped against the desk. Percy was holding her in place with his body as he tried to reach for the pen that she was holding behind her head. Their laughter stopped abruptly when the door opened and Katie walked in, "Ms. Chase, someone is on the phone for…." She halted her speech when she saw that they were staring at her, wide-eyed and pressed up against each other.

Katie blushed scarlet and mumbled about telling the caller that Annabeth couldn't talk at the moment as she raced from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

The two jumped apart like they were on fire, blushing deeper red than Katie. They talked over each other apologizing until Annabeth finally put an end to it, "PERCY! It's fine, it was just a game, and I know you didn't mean anything by it, so let's just move on."

Nodding vigorously he agreed, "You're right it was a game, no foul, no bruise."

"At least Katie will believe the engagement is real now, huh?"

Percy snickered to cover his disappointment about the mood change, "She won't be able to deny that, that's for sure."

"Maybe that rumor will spread enough that you won't even have to buy a ring."

For some reason, Percy felt like this was the last thing he wanted to happen, he wanted to buy her a ring but wanted to make sure she knew that in a way that wouldn't scare her, "Nope! You agreed to that one already, I won't have _People_ magazine after me complaining that I am too cheap to by an engagement ring!"

When Annabeth's jaw dropped, Percy smirked slightly saying, "Yes, this will be in some big time magazines. I am kind of a big deal in the business world."

As soon as Annabeth recovered from her shock her eyes flashed with anger, "Why don't you just flaunt it some more? Didn't you do enough of that the first time we met?"

Percy was at a loss for words. He had only brought up the magazines to impress her; most girls cared about him for two reasons, his fame and his money. "I didn't mean to upset you! I was..." he trailed off, knowing that if he said his real reason, she would run for the hills.

"You were what? Huh? Proving to me that you're better because you're famous? News flash, I couldn't care less about your little magazines!"

Trying a different approach to reach out to the offended Annabeth, he took a deep breath, "Hey look, I'm sorry. That isn't what I meant."

Her face softened and she considered his apology for a moment and then came to a resolve, "It's okay. I'm sorry too. You have every right to be proud of where you are."

Knowing that she still didn't understand why his job kept coming up, he decided to glide over the whole topic, "Can I take you out to lunch to make up for it?"

Her eyes narrowed and he corrected, "Not as a date, just as friends."

She smiled seemingly sad, "Friends out for lunch. Sounds perfect."


	9. Chapter 9: New Arrivals

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 9: New Arrivals **

Snagging her purse from the couch, Annabeth mentally prepared herself for their lunch. It was stupid to joke around with Percy like that, she knew, but she stopped overthinking things around him. She stopped thinking about consequences at all.

"Ready to go?" he asked pulling her back to the present. She nodded and stepped through the office door that he was holding open.

As they walked past Katie's desk, she pointedly looked at anything but them, increasing the awkward tension between the couple. As they made their way to the elevator, whispers were starting. All of the employees were pretending not to watch them and Annabeth realized that this was the first time that they had ever been seen, by the office, together.

Percy must have surmised this too because he warned her almost imperceptibly, "I am going to grab your hand, don't freak out."

Desperately trying to keep herself from tensing and shying away from his touch, she nodded back. As soon as their skin made contact, all the air zoomed out of Annabeth's lungs. The last time that something so dramatic had happened by another's touch, it had been with her last boyfriend, Luke. Unfortunately, Annabeth had been more committed to that relationship and had been left with a broken heart when he ran off to Florida leaving nothing but a note.

Even though Annabeth didn't want to get close to anyone again because she felt like they would just leave her. But, the way she felt around Percy, the way he made her feel like she was important, was so different than the way she had ever felt with anyone ever before. Percy never made her fight for his attention; he just gave it to her.

In a split second decision she decided to stop fighting her feelings and just let things happen the way they were going to.

* * *

They continued to trek towards the elevator, the subjects of heavy scrutiny. There were rumors being started and spread but Percy found that he didn't care. He was more concerned by the fact that Annabeth was allowing him to hold her hand. And even though he didn't want her to emotionally pull away from him again, unless she said something he wasn't going to let go of her hand.

As they reached the café, Percy was surprised and relieved that Annabeth hadn't made any moves to drop his hand, sure she had been cold at first, but the more time together the more Percy really liked her. They had fun when they forgot that they were being forced together. "No!" Percy scolded himself silently, "You can't think about it like that. If you met under any other circumstances it could actually have a been strong relationship, think about that instead."

They sat down at a corner table Percy had chosen to be away from everyone that could potentially recognize him. He knew that Annabeth would not react kindly to someone asking for a photo with him because he was featured in several magazines with the nickname, "Sexiest Boss Alive".

It was pleasant to hang out, just the two of them, in a non-work setting. Percy decided that Annabeth had the best laugh, so he told her his most embarrassing stories just to hear it. They had been getting along perfectly until the worst possible thing that could happen, did.

A well-manicured hand slapped down on the table and a high voice called, "If it isn't Percy Jackson!"

All of the blood drained from Percy's face, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

As soon as the red headed girl showed up, Annabeth's temper rose to incredible rates. Everything this girl did ticked her off and she knew why, it was because she was flirting shamelessly with Percy. And although she didn't like to admit to it, Annabeth was most definitely the jealous type. Knowing that if she said anything, it would be sarcastic and rude, she struggled to remain quiet.

But soon her silence ended because Annabeth didn't know how someone could flip their hair so many times. "Is there something wrong with your neck?" she spit out before she could stop herself. She was smug hearing Percy choke down a laugh.

For the first time, the girl looked at her curiously, like she had just dropped in from the sky. "No, why would you think that?"

How could she be so dumb? "No reason."

Percy decided that this was the perfect opening to make formal introductions, "Annabeth this is Rachel, Rachel this is my… friend Annabeth."

When he hesitated at their relationship status, Rachel's face beamed and Annabeth's stomach dropped to her knees. Suddenly she was angry that she allowed herself to think that this could work.

"Percy and I used to go out until I had to move to Texas to help my dad with his oil company."

"We didn't break up only because you were moving," Percy mumbled bitterly. Even though Annabeth knew that there was a heavy backstory, she didn't feel up to digging for it because her heart was aching. As much as she wanted to stay and make sure that nothing happened between the two of them, she had to get out of there.

"I will let you two catch up, I need to get back to my office anyway," she stood quickly and grabbed her bag from the back of her chair. "I will contact you with any changes on the designs, Percy."

She gave a polite head nod to Rachel and made a move towards the door before remembering to pay for her meal. Snatching her wallet from her purse she slapped a twenty on the table when Percy growled, "Absolutely not."

"What?" she questioned, startled that he would even recognize her presence now that Rachel was here.

"No, you are not going to pay. Nor are you going to walk to your office alone."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, "I'm a big girl, I will be okay."

Percy shook his head, "At least let me get you a cab." He stood up grabbing his own wallet out of his pocket and switching his money for hers, sliding it back in her bag. "Until next time, Rachel," he shook her hand his tone final, almost sounding like he never expected to see her again. But that couldn't be how he meant it, could it?

Annabeth's question was answered when he firmly grabbed her hand in his own and led her from the café.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that, I had no idea she would be there," he sighed as soon as they were out the door. He was so worried that his ex-girlfriend had driven a wedge between them when things had finally started to go his way. But, he was reassured by the fact that she hadn't made moved her hand from his yet.

Percy dared a glance at Annabeth's face seeing a thoughtful look that sat there, "It was…. Alright I'll just say it; that was awkward."

He grimaced and she laughed, which allowed more tension to seep away, she wasn't super upset. "Well, we were an item for a while but then she cheated on me with some singer. It wasn't bad because we had been distant for a long time but, it gave me the final push to end things. Unfortunately she didn't agree with me and threw a hissy fit demanding that I change my mind."

"And you didn't, so she moved to Texas?" Annabeth guessed. Percy grinned at her, knowing that he would have had to spell it out for Rachel. He nodded and hailed a taxi. He noticed her take a deep breath, "Well, Seaweed Brain, next time, don't just introduce me as your friend and she might get the hint."

She winked and slid into the cab before Percy could respond. He watched the cab drive away, already making plans for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 10: Confrontation **

Percy stared awake at the ceiling late into the night overthinking everything. He had gone through a plethora of scenarios for the coming day.

Option one: He could follow her lead from yesterday and ask her on a proper date and she could completely mood swing again ending even angrier with him than before.

Option two: Percy could ask her on a date and she could say yes and then it could go very well.

Option three: They could just ignore what had happened and go back to the casual business partner zone.

Out of all of the options, Percy knew which one_** he**_ wanted the most, but given his luck and their history… Percy wasn't too optimistic. But the more he thought about it, he developed an even better plan and he fell asleep smiling, happier than he had been in a long time.

_The Next Morning_

Annabeth waltzed into the lobby and Percy could barely keep his mouth closed. Something was different today. It took Percy a while to realize what it was, but when it finally came to him, he was even more confidant with his plan.

She was smiling.

The smile actually got wider when Beckendorf cornered her and started shooting questions about our engagement at her. Even though she couldn't answer most of them, he could tell that the subject was no longer uncomfortable for her to talk about; she just skillfully led the conversation back to topics that were safe. That's when he decided to come out of the place he had been sitting behind a plant waiting for her to arrive.

"Beckendorf, you wouldn't be trying to scare her away, now would you?"

Annabeth's head snapped up startled and she gave him a cute little tentative smile. Percy loved the way that she was usually so confidant in herself but this unsure Annabeth was a nice change of pace.

Beckendorf smirked at him, "Just making sure that she was good enough for you, Perce. As Silena always says…"

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted snapping her attention away from Percy, "Silena Beaureguard, perhaps?"

He looked at her cautiously, "Yes, how do you know my girlfriend?"

Annabeth's eyes threatened to pop out of her head, "She works for me."

"Hold on! Annabeth Chase, now I know why your name rings a bell! She's your secretary! But wait, she always complains about how you are perpetually single and refuse to let her set you up with anyone."

Percy's stomached plummeted, these were dangerous waters they were sailing into. Right as he was about to change the topic Annabeth came up with a solution brilliantly, "Don't get me wrong, I love the girl to death, but she has a tendency to meddle with other peoples relationships so I didn't want to tell her and risk messing things up."

Beckendorf, knowing his girlfriend's antics, nodded understandingly but then seemed to stop mid-nod, "But she was complaining just last night that she had to order you a pet fish to keep at the office because you claimed you didn't need a man!"

Instead of balking, like Percy was doing, Annabeth laughed out loud, "She actually bought one? That was a joke!"

"But why would she still order one if you and Percy are engaged?"

Percy, who by this point felt like he was watching a tennis match instead of a conversation that could affect his entire life, was curious to find out this answer as well.

Shaking her head thoughtfully, "I guess I haven't told anyone at my office yet."

If Percy thought his stomach had dropped before, it was nothing compared to this. It seemed to be resting next to his knees, but this time instead of it falling because of worry, it was because of disappointment.

He was too upset to ask why she hadn't announced it yet, so he was glad when Beckendorf did.

She smiled amused by the look that was on Percy's face, "I suppose that I have been spending most of my time here since it happened, and when I do go there, I spend time crunching numbers and drafting at my desk behind soundproof walls."

* * *

Annabeth watched as Percy's mouth perked up at the corners but was soon bombarded with questions about the soundproof walls by Beckendorf. She explain, slightly embarrassed, about her ADHD and how easily she would get distracted by the other projects that the firm was working on.

When Beckendorf took a breath to ask more questions, Percy jumped in and saved her, "Annabeth, the construction manager should be in any minute to discuss starting work on Wednesday."

"Right!" she exclaimed thankfully. She turned to Beckendorf and smiled conspiratorially, "Don't tell Silena anything about Percy yet, we are going to head over to my office to surprise her later today."

He grinned back and made the motion of zipping his lips shut when Percy quipped, "We are?"

Annabeth shot him an exasperated look, "We decided it last night, remember?"

Slowly catching on he tried to make up for it, "Right, love."

Blushing lightly she waved to Beckendorf and got into the elevator with Percy hot on her tail. As soon as the doors closed he started, "When were you going to tell me we were headed to your office?"

"I wasn't planning on it until he brought up Silena. I figured that if I didn't tell her soon, he would. Then she would be upset with me and sulk for days and I don't have time to deal with an upset assistant!"

The rest of the ride was quiet and Annabeth could tell that Percy was nervous but she pushed it off on having to confront her coworkers. She was still reeling from his pet name. Sure, it had been damage control, but it had made her heart flutter uncontrollably. _Stop feeling like this! You are a strong levelheaded girl; you don't get flustered by boys… well men._

Shaking herself mentally she became aware of Percy grabbing her hand as the elevator doors opened. Annabeth only dared one glance at him as they made their way to the opposite side of the building to his office, he was still nervous.

Annabeth didn't know it yet, but she was about to find out why.


	11. Chapter 11: Making Memories

**Rick Riordan owns everything.**

**Chapter 11: Making Memories**

* * *

As they neared his office, Annabeth could feel Percy's hand clam up. She had never seen him this nervous. _What kind of contractor is this? Does he reap souls as a side job?_

As they passed Katie, she beamed at their clasped hands and winked at Percy, "Your appointment is here."

Annabeth knew that something was off and growled at Percy, "What is going on? I don't do well with surprises."

His face paled momentarily then he took a deep breath, opening the door, "Too late!"

The first thing that Annabeth saw, was the mountains of magazines that were piled on top of the faraway couches and she fought to read the titles. _The Right Ring. The Perfect Prize. The Left-hand's Jewel._ But before she could interpret what they were magazines for, her vision was filled by a two people near her age, a boy and a girl, and older man.

Annabeth could tell that they were all related with their dark coloring and very wealthy, even though the kids tried to downplay their designer clothes. The father was dressed in a tailored suit with ruby cufflinks that Annabeth was pretty sure was real. He scrutinized her as though he was trying to read everything about her. Uncomfortable with his gaze, she turned her focus to the girl who had to have been within a year of her own age. She was dressed in a dark green dress with a studded belt, ripped tights and high heeled boots. If she were asked to bet on it, Annabeth would say that her feather earrings were diamond studded. Something in her mind told her she should know this girl but, she was too concerned with the glaring man to care.

The last person she examined was the boy, probably a new high school graduate. But before she even realized it, her mouth yelled for her, "Nico?"

The kid's head snapped up from his phone, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Percy intervened, baffled, "You two know each other?"

"Wait, don't tell me, you are the fiancé?" Nico joked laughing. When Annabeth shot a look at him, he sobered and Bianca joined in, "No, you can't be! I talked to Thals yesterday and she didn't mention… You haven't told her!"

"Hold on! How do you know Nico, Bianca and Thalia?" Percy exclaimed, clearly frustrated about being out of the loop for the second time that day.

Nico laughed, enjoying his cousin's confusion, "Annabeth is Thalia's roommate and college best friend."

"I thought her name was Annie."

Bianca and Nico grinned at Annabeth and she scowled at the wall, "For the life of me, I can't get her to quit calling me that."

As realization dawned on Percy, Annabeth heard a throat clear from a nearby chair. The group looked over, startled to see that the man had drifted over to sit down without anyone noticing. "Yes, I am still here," he told them dryly. The man walked back over to the group and stuck out his hand to her, "Since you are the only one here that doesn't know me, my name is Hades."

Inwardly, Annabeth gasped. She remembered all of the things that Thalia had told her about her uncle. Hades was the CEO of large diamond mining corporation that owned approximately 79% of the world's precious jewels mines as well as 65% of the diamond ones. He was the riches of the three brothers but was more reserved, preferring to work on his craft of setting the jewels rather than running the business side.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth replied, trying not to sound too awestruck by this man's power and wealth.

"I assume you know why I'm here." Annabeth shook her head and Hades quirked an eyebrow at his nephew, "What did you do?"

* * *

Percy managed to keep his blushing to a minimum as he addressed his uncle, "I wanted it to be a surprise!" He turned to Annabeth, "Hades has agreed to help you design your _perfect ring._"

Before she could ask questions or he could explain any further, Hades took charge. He sent his children to go get magazines for Annabeth to look at and decide what type of ring she was looking for while he brought her over to look at a collection of jewels and metals to see what her preference was there.

It was only when Percy got close enough that she snatched his hand for reassurance as she was overwhelmed, most likely for the first time in her life. Yes, his plan was going perfectly. The only problem was that she seemed to be more concerned about the price than what she wanted.

Percy put his uncle on hold for a moment to pull Annabeth off to the side, "Stop." She gave him a confused look. "Stop worring about the price, I just want you to have the ring you want!"

"I won't ask you to pay that much money for a ring!"

"Then just accept that I want to," he begged earnestly.

Still seemingly unsure Annabeth gave in, "Fine, but at least give me some kind of price point! Anything to work around."

Shaking his head he laughed, "Nope, you get what you want. I heard somewhere once that an engagement ring should be two months' salary and between you and me, that's quite a bit."

He squeezed her hand and she gave in, kissing him on the cheek before pulling him back over to his relatives in a daze.

After an extensive amount of time, way too long for Percy, they had finished. Annabeth beamed as she looked at the sketch that Bianca had made. The ring was to be antique styled rose gold with accents of silver, studded with small diamonds around a central, 5 carat, sapphire.

His uncle pulled him aside and told him the price and Percy was mostly just impressed that a ring could be so expensive but he wasn't even the slightest bit worried. He had four cars for heaven's sake.

As soon as the research material had been taken away with Hades, who was anxious to start on the ring, the four remaining talked for a while. They filled Percy in on exactly how they all had met and had a genuinely good time.

After they had left Percy felt Annabeth laid her head on his shoulder, "Thank you." And with those two words Percy knew he was a gonner, he was falling in love.

* * *

But unfortunately, Rachel had other plans.


End file.
